There are various fastener drivers known in the art for driving fasteners (e.g., nails, tacks, staples, etc.) into a workpiece. These fastener drivers operate utilizing various means known in the art (e.g., compressed air generated by an air compressor, electrical energy, flywheel mechanisms), but often these designs are met with power, size, and cost constraints.